1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a button holder/die assembly in a device for attaching buttons such as snap buttons, hook buttons, ornamental buttons, or the like to sheet members such as fabric pieces, leather pieces, synthetic resin sheets, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 45-7847 published Apr. 15, 1970 discloses a lower die assembly used in a device for attaching snap buttons. The lower die assembly includes a lower die normally urged upwardly by a spring disposed therearound, the lower die having a presser. When a snap button is to be attached to a fabric piece, an upper die is lowered to press snap button members on the fabric piece against the presser, which is pushed downwardly to move the lower die downwardly against the resiliency of the spring. After the snap button members are attached as a completed snap button to the fabric piece, the upper die is lifted, while at the same time the lower die is allowed to move upwardly under the resiliency of the spring. The disclosed lower die assembly is however complex in construction as it is made up of many parts, and cannot be employed to attach smaller snap buttons to fabric pieces.
An upper holder/die for attaching hook buttons is shown in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 57-39930 published Mar. 3, 1982. The upper holder/die has a presser on a lower end thereof, which is surrounded by a resilient holder of rubber, for example. A hook button member to be attached to a fabric member in combination with a companion hook button member is resiliently supported by the resilient holder. For attaching a hook button to the fabric member, the upper die is moved downwardly toward a lower die, and pressed against the same to fasten the hook button members by staking to the fabric member. However, when the upper and lower dies are brought together, the lower end of the resilient holder tends to be elastically deformed inwardly and pinched between the hook button member and the fabric member, with the result that the hook button cannot be attached to the fabric member in intimate contact therewith.